Happiness Is Misguided
by BlackTrust
Summary: From Friendship to love. Secrets and Denial. Love lost and love gained.
1. Chapter 1

Its time

Stephens POV

It's been a year now since Elena died it the car accident of wickery bridge. If I could go back and change the outcome of that night I would, I know she said to save Matt but by saving Matt I let any feeling of humanity die with Elena. Damon still isn't willing to speak to me, I've done it this time I finally got my brother back and I ruined it by doing the one thing he had never done. Listened to Elena.

The week after Elena's funeral Caroline and Bonnie left mystic falls they said that staying here was simply unbearable for the time being, they took the train to Los Angeles. Caroline's idea of course but Bonnie didn't mind with everyone she had lost in Mystic Falls it was a relief for her to pack up her things and leave.

Matt hadn't stuck around either he got a scholarship for varsity football in Dallas and snapped up the chance to leave he still blamed himself for Elena's death, everyday. Jeremy decided to stay in Mystic Falls it was hard but he stayed in school and I checked on him frequently. I made a point of leaving white roses on Elena's grave every Monday it symbolized purity and Elena was pure, humans were pure and Elena made me feel like a human she made me feel pure.

Caroline was returning today it was her mother's birthday and Car being car she wouldn't miss it. She text me yesterday asking if I could pick her up at the train station and with no hesitation I agreed I missed a familiar face the only person I see nowadays is Klaus and Klaus and I aren't exactly " best buddies".

"Hi?" I said as I walked over to her.

"STEPHEN!" she squealed as she ran and embraced him.

"So how was L.A?" I asked.

"Good, I have so much to tell you Stephen. Do you have time for a coffee?" She asked.

"Of course, we'll drop of your things at home first?" I suggested.

"Yeah sure thing!" She replied.

They drove to Caroline's she couldn't be in and out quick enough she seemed eager to spend as much time as possible gossiping and drinking with her best friend in Mystic Falls, Me. Caroline has changed her smile seemed brighter she was simply vibrant, for some reason Caroline and I had grown closer since she left for L.A. It may be because I realized how much I appreciated her without noticing Caroline had become my drive ever since Elena she would always try to take care of me it sort of became our thing.

As much as she loved her mother Caroline didn't want to go home that night she decided she would stay at my house she said something about camphorating me. I lay her on the couch and I went to bed it was 3AM and I don't know how but when I woke Caroline was lying on my chest. She had been crying as her makeup had run I slipped out of her grasp and hoped in the shower but all I could think was that lying there with her wasn't weird or uncomfortable it was refreshing .


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's eyes flutter open they began searching the room, what had she done last night? She sprung up as she realized she was in Stephen's bedroom. Thank god she said aloud, Stephen heard talking and retreated from the shower as Caroline heard the water come to a stop she picked up her bag and just as Stephen reached for the door handle she used vampire speed and ran from the house.

Caroline's conscience was taking over she knew that they hadn't done anything wrong as she was still fully clothed but why did she end up in Stephen's bed? Her mind was like jelly sure she liked Stephen but not in any other way than friends right? She shook her head in disbelief trying to rid her mind of these thoughts. She got to the last ten yards from her house and she began to feel guilty but for what her intentions were completely innocent.

She lightly opened the front door to her mother's house and tried to creep in without her mum noticing she was out all night. *BEEP BEEP* her phone began to go off as she was closing the door she mumbled "FUCK" under her breath she was caught for sure! Luckily her mum wasn't even around she had been called to work and the station, Caroline let out a huge breath and ran up to her room to change.

She checked her phone as she was heating up her B+ in the microwave it was from Stephen. The text read; Tonight at my house, 8pm - Stephen. Caroline's head filled with worry again why did he want to talk? She couldn't remember a thing about last night it was a blur.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Stephen opened the door Caroline's beaming smile greeting him.

"So what's this all about?" she said

"I thought we needed a proper catch up since last night was a bit of a disaster" he smirked.

"Alright, how have you been since Elena's been gone? Coping well I hope?" her faced dimmed.

"Its been difficult but we knew it would be, I'm still visiting her grave every Monday to leave her white roses. Hows things with Tyler been gone?" his face tensed as he asked.

She broke down, began crying while trying out into words the hurt she was feeling the betrayal although Tyler left her she was still head over heels with the idea that he may come back one day for her.

"I don't understand why he left Stephen, I tried to give him everything and he walked out with Hayley like what we had meant nothing to him" She sobbed into Stephens chest. Why did he feel such rage when it came to Tyler and Caroline he was never really friends with Tyler but as he watched her cry on his shoulder again his rage grew and his heart ached with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephan's eyes shyly opened as he caught a glimpse of the time on the clock but that wasn't the bit that made Stephan question himself again, he was lying in bed with Caroline again. This time it was easy for him to sneak off to the shower as she wasn't looking for warmth in Stephan's chest that night instead she lay alone. Something inside Caroline died the day Tyler left with Hayley but with every minute she spent with Stephan it grew and not only did she notice the bounce back in her step so did he.

Caroline awoke as she heard the water splash of Stephan's body. *BEEP BEEP* she had a text but she knew it wasn't from Stephan as she was lying in his bed so who?

The text read "I'm coming back to Mystic Falls, pick me up tonight at the station and bring Stephan."

Why did she request that Caroline bring Stephan? But then why wouldn't she, she didn't know that I had spent the last two nights trying to comfort him and ending up staying? Why was this such a big deal for Caroline they hadn't done anything. Although they had their separate lives when they were together they lit a candle in each of them and somehow helped re-open the pain and got rid of it forever was this because they were best friends.

This is what Caroline Believed but after all Caroline was always naive.

Caroline had made sure that she had made the bed and just as she was about to leave Stephan shocked her as she turned towards the door he was standing in her road wearing nothing but a white towel around his lower body, his skin covered in water droplets. She had never noticed how good Stephan looked he was glistening in the sun with the water she could hear the thought she had earlier suppressed.

"Got ya!" He laughed.

He grabbed her waist and they began to play fight as she was trying get loose from his grip, it was no use Stephan had already eaten this morning and she was starving she had no strength to fight back she ended up with her back against a wall with Stephan standing in front of her. The tension was building as both stood still with not even a centimetre between their faces, she could hear and feel his every heart beat, every breath and yet they both in that moment were closer than they had ever been but she couldn't help think that maybe he had, had the same thoughts. She was right.

Minutes had past and they stood in the same positions he knew that if he moved he might never get to be this close to her without feeling guilty, he saved every second. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice a very familiar one but chose not to move as he knew what that would mean.

"Hello brother! Am I interrupting?" Damon Smirked

"Damon" He said as he turned away. "No Caroline and I were just..." he began to mumble.

Caroline caught her breath as she came back to reality.

"I was just leaving, isn't that right Stephan?" She knew that what had happened was real but with Damon present she had to leave.

"Yeah, um...? I'll call you about tonight" He said following her every movement with his eyes.

"You moved on sooner than I expected brother, Caroline huh? I should have known right" Damon having the audacity to be an arse about Caroline after how he treated her Stephan didn't take that lightly he had offended Caroline and for some reason his rage was flaring.

"There's nothing going on with us Damon we're friends!" His eyes lighting with unexplained anger.

"So you chase all your friends round in a towel now..? Wow brother you certainly haven't changed your still a poor liar, there might not be anything going on but you can't hide that you want there to be. I'd be careful Caroline's deadly she's charming and once you get caught by her charm there's no breaking" He laughed.

This made Stephan even angrier Damon didn't know Caroline like he did and who gave him the right to question his intentions.

"I've told you brother there is nothing going on, she was here checking up on me" He said. Why did he lie about Caroline staying it was harmless yet he couldn't bring himself to recognise the truth, was he ready to let Elena go?

"Denial huh? Ok I'll let you work that one out I have business to take care of, Ohh and Stephan Caroline left her coat". He flung her coat to his with his jerk smirk and left, Stephan collapsed on his bed. What was wrong with him he put Caroline in that situation was Damon right? Just like Caroline he Choose to ignore his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie had just arrived at the train station just as Caroline pulled up in her car outside the Salvatore house hold. She has that feeling again and the thoughts that she had suppressed since the first night of her arrival flooded her mind as Stephan walked out of his front door in the leather jacket that he looked so good in, her mind was no longer clear but how Tyler had just broken her heart yet all her brain was allowing her to think about was Stephan. What had happened this morning? Was that his intention? Did she misread the scenario? Before she knew it he was at the car door which she had forgotten to unlock.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Stephan chapped on the window, bringing Caroline back to reality she press the unlock button on her car side.

"Were late!" He joked. That was it no I'm sorry for this morning, it was an accident? Her mind was going wild with question upon question. How could he ignore what happened? But would she look stupid if she had read too much into it and she asked him it would have made things different so to savour a friendship she ignored her instincts again.

"Its fine I've text Bonnie, she wants to grab coffee on the way home, you okay with that?" She asked the lack of intent in her voice. All he could think was how oblivious Caroline had been towards him since this morning he need to spend more time with her, as much as possible without her suspecting anything? He didn't know what had changed but something in his mind had and he needed to know what he felt for her but that wasn't easy. Caroline's idea was to ignore the situation and him for as long as possible, his was to spend as much time as he could to try work out what it was that drew him to this new place in his life.

"Yeah sure" He said trying to take the situation in his favour.

They pulled up to the train station, Bonnie standing with a suitcase in each hand. Stephan being a gentleman leaving Caroline in the car to help Bonnie into the car, he took hold of her luggage and gestured she get into the car while he put her things away in the boot. Caroline and Bonnie shared a long awaited embrace and Stephan got into the back seat and Caroline drove off in the direction of the Mystic Grill.

"Im so glad to see you!" Caroline almost screamed.

"I've missed Mystic Falls, we need to talk?" Bonnie's happy tone dropped in an instant she was serious. No one spoke until they got into the Mystic Grill. Bonnie was never this weird with Caroline it was like she knew a secret that would break Caroline a thousand pieces.

"Right, Bonnie what is it?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"Damon's returning to Mystic Falls that's why I'm home" Bonnie whispered.

"We know Bonnie he's home" Stephan said confused.

Just as Bonnie thought Damon had told them what had happened when Caroline left L.A, Damon came strutting into the Mystic Grill and she knew by the look he gave her that he hadn't. She was furious he wasn't meant to return first she was all she could think was LIAR! He was making his way over to their table she had no words her mind was full of horrible thoughts but she said nothing.

"Looks who's back, hello judgey!" He said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damon, to what we owe this honor?" Bonnie said with a sheer tone of sarcasm

"Actually I was here looking for Stephan but I can see he is occupied, so I may as well stick around?" he said a glint of pleasure in his eyes as he made bonnie squirm

There was a sudden awkwardness at the table each of them scanning the room to find a place to look rather than face each other and bring the situation to a head, they all felt this sudden atmosphere but Caroline and Stephan were both oblivious to what had happened in L.A. They both just assumed it was because Bonnie and Damon had never liked each other.

"I've actually got to leave, my mom's just home and she wants to do some catching up?" Caroline mumbled, Bonnie glared at Caroline.

"But you've spent the past two days with her car, I'm just home surely you can stay for another coffee?" Bonnie was pleading with her eyes also confused as to why Caroline was so eager to spend time with her mum.

"I've not really spent a lot of time with her, with her working and all its been harder Bon y'know?" Caroline said anxiously

"I'll drive you home" Stephan butted in

"Okay lets go my mum keeps texting" Caroline Whispered

"Bye bon, coffee tomorrow at 11?" Caroline asked

"Yeah you and Stephan" She ordered

Caroline and Stephan walked out of the mystic grill in silence but it wasn't awkward more of a polite appreciation for each other's company it was taking Stephan every ounce of self control and will power not to grab Caroline's waist, he wants to feel every inch of her body. Lust washing over him blinding his senses he stands at the car door with Caroline in the passenger seat, the true form of a vampire characteristics appearing on his face showing the sheer want.

Why? Why am I feeling like this, I feel as though I need to feel her be with her and in so many ways but I'm not over Elena am I? NO! Forget this Stephan this isn't how you feel your just looking for…. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Stephan Stephan, STEPHAN!" Caroline becoming impatient while Stephan's day dreaming, Caroline's banging and screaming bringing him to his senses at last. He stepped into the car put the key in the ignition and just began to drive without even acknowledging he was in Caroline's presence.

What's going? Why is he acting like I'm not even hear? He offered to dry me home, have I done something? Ask him Caroline! Just bite the bullet! It's been 10 minutes without converser... She's interrupted by a quiet mumble.

"So, why'd you lie to Bonnie?" Stephan mumbled if it wasn't for vampire senses she wouldn't have heard him

"I didn't!" She growled

"Car why didn't you just tell her you were busy trying to comfort me and with me moping about Elena I'm sure I haven't been the best company I wouldn't have minded?" he said his voice slightly louder this time

"She didn't need to know, seriously you think if I didn't enjoy you company I would still have spent my first days back with you! Were both going through something rough at the moment Steph. Do you want me to spend the night, I can tell there's something wrong and I could do with that conversation you were talking about?" She asked as if she was treading on egg shells

"What about your mom?" he said he wanted her to as it may help him in finding out what it actually was he was feeling

"I'll take that as a yes and she won't mind, she's working late anyway I just had to get out of the awkwardness" she giggled which sent a shiver through Stephan's entire body

.


	6. Chapter 6

She's beautiful. My eyes trace every inch of Caroline's body her hair shining in the dim sunrise she was simply radiant. Caroline was a different beauty unlike Elena, Caroline was the most obviously beautiful person where as Elena's beauty was subtle yet still noticeable.

I try to bring myself to get out of bed but I can't lying her with her feels so right that I feel as though I move it'll never be the same but as I lay I remember the first time Caroline stepped foot in my bedroom after Elena's death. Allowing feelings to wash over him Stephan remembered the sudden plunge his heart felt as he hears Caroline's sob's from the previous night and then the gut wrenching feeling of anger he felt as she cried consuming herself with the worthlessness she felt.

He lifts his hand and grazes his finger tips over her visible cheek without being conchs of his movement he sits his had lightly as he cups her cheek, Caroline returning the affection as she places a hand over Stephan's he's aware she's doing this in a state of unconsciousness yet he doesn't care. Somewhere in his mind he's longing for her to know that it is his hand and that he thinks the world of her but that isn't possible. His feelings towards Caroline are ridiculous and he knows now he needs to stop them the only way he knows how. Turn her way, leave.

He calmly removes himself from the situation his heart beat thudding rapidly, it doesn't matter what he does now she does have some very noticeable affects on him and he's aware now that he has devolved a special type of feeling for Caroline and the further he pushes away the more it comes back even stronger than the previous. By this time he's standing in the door frame admiring Caroline's beauty he knows he mustn't but he has to.

"She really is beautiful isn't she?"Damon whispers, Stephan is startled by the voice from behind him

Stephan whips round "huh?" he says trying to cover the flush of heat filling his cheeks as he knows that his brother has caught his admiring her

"Lets skip the whole lie shall we brother? Y'know I used to love that, being able to stand there and just admire her beauty, I think that was when she was truly most beautiful, I assume you agree?" he says in a slightly lovely way

"Really, were going to do this? I know how much you want to kill me right now! You think that I'm wrong, horrible, disgusting for having feeling for someone so soon after Elena's death and the fact the its Caroline you just love right?" Stephan growls his voice raising a little

"You couldn't be more wrong brother" Damon turns and walks away from his brother thoughts of bonnie springing forth in his memory. Stephan's not the only one who moved on quick.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon's wondering again. In and out of a weave of trees. Bonnie's practicing her magic in the same area and Damon has no idea not yet anyway.

"Why can't everything just be simple, Stephan and Caroline and Bonnie and I without the whole Elena burden. That's just it what happened with Bonnie and I in L.A will never happen again and I didn't want it to until..!" Damon shouts into the distance beginning to feel better as he lets his inner thoughts out after so long.

"Damn it Damon! You weren't meant to fall in love with her you idiot!" He curses at the wind angry with himself once again

Bonnie on the other side of the forest can't even begin to practice here magic as she can't focus. Every time she closes her eyes she sees Damon not the arrogant Damon of mystic falls but the L.A Damon. Her Damon.

(L.A Flashback)

Bonnie's lying on her bed in the hotel she and Caroline had been sharing for a while now as she stares at the bland color off white on the roof a million thoughts running through her head she wonders if she may ever return to mystic fall and if so if it the right thing for her? Caroline left only an hour ago for the plane back to Mystic falls and Bonnie is lost without the comfort of her best friend's perfect smile and how she made everything okay for just a little while.

She decided to take a shower, clean herself up a bit it, may make her feel better though she doubted that. She swung her legs of the side of her king size bed and sluggishly moved towards the bathroom turned on the shower to full pressure and began to remove her clothing. She stepped into the shower and let the noise of the water fill her ears and the hot droplets of water hit her body as she stood there beginning to slowly relax.

Damon had been lonely for so long and after not being satisfied with regular humans he decided her need a vampire only a vampire could fill the helpless void. He had heard the news of Caroline's rather unfortunate break up with Tyler and couldn't think of anyone better, so he left Chicago and began the drive to L.A he needed this and he figured she couldn't say no. He had been on the road for two days now and was almost at the hotel Caroline and Bonnie were staying at, Damon remember Caroline telling him her room number in case he needed to call and he just assumed Bonnie was the room next door which could be a problem.

He has reached the hotel car park and as he pulled up and swung the door shut. He began to make his way up to Caroline's room taking the elevator and he was in fact tired.

Bonnie shut off the shower and stepped out of the it, she searched the room for a towel and then remembered that she had forgotten to grab one but she figured since she had this room to herself no one would see her and she was only going to get a towel. Unknown to Bonnie she had forgotten to look the bedroom door and Damon had arrived at number 37 just as bonnie was making her way over to the towel cupboard she began singing at the top of her lungs that shower really had done the trick huh? She was singing so loudly that she never heard the handle click and Damon open the door she began to dance her way over spinning herself. Damon watching and sniggering just as Bonnie was about complete another turn to allow her to collect her towel she stopped in her step seeing him.

"Damon!" She shouted surprised while trying to hide herself

"You knew I was coming didn't you Bon" he said with a wink laughing at how quickly she had scampered of as he shut the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

So this isn't an update this is a little message :)

Please leave reviews as I'd like to hear what you guys think about it and any constructive criticism you may have. The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow, so thank you all for reading means a lot and I hope you guys enjoy reading.

xo


	9. Chapter 9

** Kind of a keep you waiting chapter, please review (:**

Chapter 7

"Damon! What are you doing here? SHUT YOUR EYES! Damon!" Bonnie screamed

"Now why would I do that when I could admire the lovely scenery" Damon chuckled to himself

"DAMON!" She screamed

"Okay okay but first remind me bon, since when did you become so hot I mean you've nothing to be ashamed of?" Damon smirked looking her up and down then bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

"Thank you Damon but I'd rather you didn't compliment me while I'm stark NAKED!" She tried not to giggle at her last sentence but it was inevitable

"Hey now this might be the only time you ever receive a complement from Damon Salvatore and most women usually don't mind. Ohh and bonnie was that a nervous giggle or something a lot more pleasant?" Damon sniggered knowing she didn't expect him to notice. He couldn't help thinking how hot Bonnie actually was and why he had never noticed this before.

"How did you hear that and cant I laugh and not be interrogated I don't see you concern with that Damon" She smirked as she wrapped herself in the towel she had just grabbed

"Duh? I'm a vampire Bonnie that means I have vampire hearing, I was just interested Bon" He said with a fake innocence to his voice

"Damon has it ever occurred to you that you may need to work on your deceiving skills and you can look now" She said laughing at herself absentmindedly

Damon uncovers his eyes and mimics a pouty face "See now I don't want to look" he says grinning in amusement as bonnie scrunches her face

"Tuff, y'know you can leave?" she says in a more jokey tone

"And leave you here all alone? Looking like that?" he begins walking over to her and as he walks to her she walks backwards backing away from him and she bangs her head on the wall behind her and closes her eyes for a second and he's there in front of her.

"No chance" he whispers into her ear, sending shivers through her body as she feels his lips brush her ear. She's been longing for some sort of attention ever since she arrived in L.A but no way would she give into Damon.

He didn't care if she wasn't Caroline he needed to hold her, touch her, both of them radiating with sexual frustration, he grabs the bottom of her back and pulls her into him closing any space in-between them Bonnie not stopping him as he plants a kiss on her neck and she leans down and whispers

"Sorry Damon your just not my type" he breath causing a fusion in his body and she rejected him and he let go immediately, Bonnie didn't want to stop this was what she had been needing but she couldn't it wasn't right. He turned his back to her and begins to walk away and she knows that he can't leave now.

"To bad I'm definitely one for changing her mind" She makes her way towards him she has no idea what she's doing but it feels more right than anything. He spins immediately with a fabulously attractive smirk and uses vampire speed to grasp Bonnie's lower back he bunches the towel in his palm and pushes her body to his and bonnie greedily fits her lips to his. He brings his other arm around her waist and runs his hand hover her spine while she moves her hands and pushes them up through her hair gripping it slightly there kiss becomes hungry as he traces his tongue over her lower lip asking for entry and she does as asked. There kiss becoming more passionate as Damon slams their bodies into the wall, he moves his hand up to her hair and grips.

"Ready?" he whispers breaking the kiss as he says it on her lips and she doesn't reply just returns the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! this is a really long chapter but i hope you enjoy it! Review at the end and leave any thoughts on what should come next! (: **

Chapter 8

"Where is he?" She yelled being in a forest full of trees by herself wasn't really Caroline's thing, Stephan had text her and said "Meet me in the forest 10 minutes" and yet again he's the one who's late.

"Come and find me" Stephan whispers, he knows this will annoy her as Caroline isn't the most patient woman in the world. Stephan's thoughts drifted to Caroline for the fifth time today, the past week they spent every day together just "being friends".

"Stephan y'know I'm going to kill you right?" she joked she began to sniff him out trying her best to be quiet as she swiftly weaved through the trees.

She accidently stepped on a twig and it snapped. Thus snapping Stephan out of his day dream he began to run sensing she was becoming closer, she heard him move and she was on his tail for what seemed like 20 minutes and all of a sudden he spun round and Caroline's body slammed into his the impact took them to the ground. She landed on top of him both of them laughing like children as he began to tickle her sides she began squirming and trying to break from his grip, he flipped them so he was laying on top and he kept her rafted under his body as he moved his hands to her head to keep balance.

She was smiling with her eyes happiness radiating of her she looked amazing. The wind blew her hair across her face; he lifted his hand and tucked the golden lock of hair behind her ear.

"Stephan?" she whispered

"Yes car?" he said grinning uncontrollably

"You're finally smiling" she looked up with adoration in her eyes, that's all she had ever wanted since she arrived here to give him the desperately attractive smile back and she had.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" he coughed and hid it again trying to act all nonchalant

"Don't" she whispered and put her hand to his faced and cupped his cheek "I like it, its suits you" she said grazing her thumb over Stephan's cheek. It re-appeared as she spoke they lay like that for around 10 minutes then Stephan rolled over and lay to her side, both just laying there not having to say a word his heart racing as he contemplated telling her how he really felt.

"It really is beautiful out here isn't it, no noise, no drama just us" Her smile widened and he knew not to ruin the moment so he swallowed his words and just nodded dying to tell her that she was the one that made him smile like a Cheshire cat whenever she was around he had no reason to be unhappy.

Why can't I just tell him I mean it might make things weird but I really can't take wanting to tell him my feelings. Caroline its Stephan like he said there will never be a him and you, don't ruin this it might be the closet you get; she thought trying to convince herself not to say it but then it slipped past her lips

"Steph?" she whispered shocked that she had actually said it

"Yeah car?" he said his eyes closed enjoying every moment

"Thank you" she said trying to cover up her initial idea for that sentence

"For?" he said opening his eyes a little and tilting his head to face her

"Being such a good friend" she said cringing at using the word friend to describe him

He lay back down and closed him eyes hearing her refer to him as a "friend" was like a blow to the stomach.

"Ohh, no problem car" he said shyly, this wasn't what he wanted to say and he knew that if he was ever going to have a chance with her he needed to tell her because he was going to erupt if she called him that one more time.

She sighed and closed her eyes just as Stephan began to speak

"Car, do you want to go out tonight?" he thought about telling her just now but he just couldn't

"Sure, where to?" she asked intrigued it was always her begging him to go out so she wasn't going say no

"That new night club?" He needed to see if she was going to hang over other men before he admitted to her his feelings not that he even knew what they were

"I'll be ready for 8, is that okay? What time is it actually?" she said propping her head with hand and turning to face me I do the same

"That's fine and I'm not sure actually?" He takes out his phone and it reads 18:00.

"Umm, Car its 6 o'clock?" He said surprised it didn't seem that long

"No way, you better not be messing with me Salvatore? I have to go get ready see you at eight!" She shouts as she runs off into the distance he stands up and begins to walk and again his thoughts wonder to her. How would he tell her? Would she reject him? Would she go home with someone else that night? These questions filling his head for the 20 minute walk home.

He got home and went for a shower and so did she. By the time it reached Quarter to eight /Caroline was ready so she decided to go over to Stephan's instead as she was excited and couldn't wait any longer. Stephan hadn't bothered putting a shirt on yet as he was waiting till just before he left he was really nervous, she didn't bother knocking as she wanted to surprise him.

" Stephan you can do this, go out tonight and enjoy yourself Elena's gone and you can't change that?" He says to himself having no awareness that Caroline is standing in the door frame admiring his muscular frame. She gets the idea that he's going out tonight to find some attractive woman tonight, making her jealous she vows not to leave without bringing a man home. *Knock, Knock*.

Stephan turns around quickly "Caroline, What are you doing here?" he asked hoping she hadn't heard his previous pep talk with himself

"I was ready early, you ready?" she said trying to sound normal but her anger kind of shining through

"Yeah, just give me a sec then we'll go?" he said pulling a t-shirt over his head they began walking to the door and he opened it for her and she scoffed, he became confused and decided to ignore it they got in the car and drove in silence to the club. Stephan not wanting to say something out of turn but when they got to the parking lot Caroline went to step out of the car and Stephan pulled her back and flipped her round to face him.

"Have I upset you car?" He asked already knowing he had but not how he had

"No why?" she stated bluntly her body electrified with his touch

"You've been a bit of ever since you arrived?" He said not trying to make it too obvious

"I just need a drink, can we go?" She asked

He nodded and got out of the car, he compelled the guards to let them in and they walked in to be greeted with the smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol and bodies grinding on each other, Caroline scanning the room for the man she was going to take home. Stephan went to the bar and got them drinks and went back to find Caroline he handed it to her and they just stood scanning the room.

"Want to go sit at the bar or dance?" She asked him

"Let me get a drink or two in me before we dance?" He said heading over to the bar

They sat for around 10 minutes when a man approached Caroline. He was very attractive blond hair, blue eyes and a very sophisticated look going on

"Would you like to dance, assuming you're here alone?" he said his voice dark and mysterious

"Finally, sure why not?" She said looking over to Stephan yet he still never said anything so she walked of

What was that Stephan! What are you doing? You asked her here, you idiot! His mind going wild with anger at himself.

It had been almost an hour he sat and watched Caroline dance with him grinding and other things he had never seen and then he flipped her round to face him and their lips connected. Stephan flew at him biting deep into artery in his neck until he fell to the ground Caroline still in shock Stephan stormed out. Caroline's anger taking over as she stormed after him, they were outside when she shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She screeched

"That was me feeding, is that okay or?" He smirked becoming arrogant to hide the hurt he felt

"WHY HIM? He didn't do anything wrong?" She said bubbling with anger

"Because Caroline I wanted to!" He said getting closer to her "It's not as if you guys were gonna ever happen anyway?" he laughed a little

"Ohh is that right so you destroyed my chance before I could find out! Yet I was sit by and watch you pick up some random girl!" Her voice getting louder he had begun to turn a way as soon as she started speaking but once he heard that he stopped in his step she continued "Yeah thought so I heard you earlier before we came out about moving on getting ready to pick up some skank tonight?" She said jealousy clear in her voice this made Stephan laugh

"You idiot car" he laughed, walked till he was standing in front of her, grabbed her waste with one hand and put his fingers through her hair and crashed his lips to hers without a second thought she was shocked but kissed back putting her hand through his hair while he traced her spine with his finger tips. They broke for breath and he leaned his for head on hers pulling her into his body.

"I'm in love with you Caroline and I had brought you here tonight to tell you" He silently laughed and his grin grew as he seen her face. She crashed her lips to his again this time the kiss becoming more passionate she tugged on his hair and he rifled her shirt in his hands. She pressed her tongue against his bottom lip asking for entry which he immediately allowed and they stood in an empty car park finally open with each other. He hadn't known what he felt for her but as they kissed he was sure it was love, a new kind of love.


	11. Note!

So, I'm writing a 1D Fan fiction which will be up tonight so i'll share the link and also i will update tonight but i have a few new idea's for Chapter 10 but you guys chip in and tell me what you think would be good?


	12. Chapter 12

A week later

Caroline's p.o.v

I've never felt so entrapped by someone in all my life, his touch, his smell, his body. Everything about him causes my body to go numb. I just wish I knew what he thought. Ever since this kiss he hasn't called, text or even looked my way and I'm starting to think that he's regretting it. I know that I don't but what's to say that he doesn't. I used to think I knew exactly what Stephen thought but lately he's been hard to read and I've tried so many times to grab his attention, sometimes I don't even realize I'm staring but I am and I know he can feel my glare piercing into him as his did once to me but the same as the following days I never even got a smirk from the man I had kissed no longer that a week ago.

At the moment I'm not so much bothered about the whole ignoring the kiss scenario because frankly I seen it coming but I need a friend and with Bonnie constantly off somewhere with Damon working on spells not that I'm mad with her as she need to get her magic stable again but I generally need someone to talk to. Tyler's called at least 6 times every day and is nonstop texting about how sorry he is and I feel buried and incapable of stopping myself falling back into his arms, I wouldn't have thought that I would ever need Tyler but he's my only option and I'm wallowing in self pity trying to shake this feeling of being alone but it just won't budge.

I find myself staring at my ceiling for a large proportion of my day and the other ignoring the violent knocking on my door, once again I'm being anti social and if it was anyone but Klaus that was trying to gain my attention I may well of had answered to them but I didn't feel like having Klaus linger around my house trying to turn on the charm while I was in the midst of all this confusion. I'm constantly made aware if his presence though as he won't stop his incisive knocking and leave, which is now becoming a bigger problem as its disturbing my thought pattern and I can't drown in my own thoughts if I can't think. So I decided to do down stairs and make it clear that he's not welcome in a polite manner and it wouldn't hurt to know what he wanted.

I stormed down the stair in a fluster and swung the door open to reveal a very worried looking Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing?" My words filling the tense air

"Caroline, your okay?" He asked

"Yes I'm fine Klaus, now what do you want?"

"I've been calling round here every day for the past 5 days Caroline, no one's spoken to you I was worried about you is that a crime?"

"Well I'm here in the flesh unharmed as you can see now will you leave, thank you" I swiftly moved the door to close it and just as it's about to close something blocks its path.

"Don't close the door on me Caroline I'm here because I care for you now will you stop being hostile and invite me in so I can at least find out what's going on in that deluded head of yours, apart from that thoughts about me naked of course as we all know they are constantly present." I opened it to him doing the famous Klaus smirk which made me giggle, I allowed him to come in because at this moment in time he was the only company that I'm going to be presented with.

"For the record I don't have any thoughts about you clothed or unclothed" I stated followed by a laugh that wasn't intentional and I immediately regretted noticing how cocky his attitude was today.

"Now Caroline we both know that's not true"

"Don't make me regret letting you in Klaus."

"Caroline I thought we said we weren't going to be hostile?" He said smirking and taking a seat

"I'm not hostile I just don't like you" I said sitting on the seat across from him

"There was me thinking we were friends, as I recall we were the last time we spoke?"

"Klaus you perspective on situations like these are so idiotic, you're yet to prove to me that you aren't naïve but then again you only hear what you want to hear" I sniggered proud of my comment

"See that's where your wrong Caroline you've preserved this perception that I only help those who will benefit me and so on but you are surely mistaken, if that were true would I have agreed to Tyler returning to Mystic Falls?" He stated bluntly knowing that he really wasn't as evil as Caroline made him out to be.

My mind was ticking not knowing how to reply to his snarky comment because he did allow Tyler to return to Mystic Falls but that's not to say he never intended on breaking Tyler and I up. Although the break up was at no fault of Klaus's but Tyler's, Klaus couldn't have depended on Tyler having moved on, so maybe he did do a good thing for me. That doesn't excuse all the pain and misery he's caused previously for Tyler and my other friends, now that I'm recalling the previous situations none of my friends are here: Tyler left with some whore; Bonnie, Damon, Stephan, Matt, Jeremy and Elena are all gone. Not in reality but they may as well be the way they act around me. But he is still here, he never left. Klaus never left.

"Your right but you killing Tyler doesn't have any effect on me anymore so that blows that one out of the water, you see Klaus you may think that one good deed will get you back in my good books but it doesn't, you've ruined all of my friends lives one by one and you feel as though I should be happy that you're not going to ruin another one, so thank you Klaus for proving my point your going to be a very alone man and as for my perception of you being wrong, I think I just proved that your even more naive that even I gathered." I said as I got up and began to leave the room.

"Caroline." He whispered

"What Klaus? What can you possibly have to say that would make this situation worse because it certainly can't get better? Don't give me one of your bullshit speeches usually I would have the will power to sit through one but I've had a horrific week and I don't have the tolerance to be degraded any further so just leave!" My voice rising without even realizing and the tears that had threatened to spill over had finally reached my warm cheeks.

"Caroline we've all done things in life that we regret and even though it may seem as though I've intentionally ruined everyone's happy lives here I haven't, this whole group of people that you call friends were already dysfunctional therefore I haven't made that great an impact. I know I'm not the only thing bothering you tonight but you seem to think that everyone around here is hurt by pain and sorrow but look around you Caroline, your friends are living there lives moving on so you may think I'm naive but it would seem I am not the only one you're the only person in here alone wallowing meanwhile everyone that your saying I've destroyed is out there living. I may be naive but at least I'm not pathetic." His words tearing into me like knifes, the tears omitting to a heavy flow down my newly pink face

I slowly turned to face him, he spoke the truth for most part but I'm not pathetic his little crush on me that's what's pathetic.

"No Klaus you're right they're out there living in all different parts of the world while you and I are stuck here, the thing is I left and I'm leaving again you on the other had are forever bound to this town and those 4 coffins filled with your family whom you fear so much that you keep them daggered, you wonder why people like me hate you because your heartless Klaus, you feel nothing and that bothers you. You act as though you have this weird infatuation with me but it's not true you just can't bear to think that if you never loved me who would you love and communicate with, you can't bear to think of a world without all species cowering at the sound of your name. False appreciation from your hybrids and yet you still feel empty." I walked straight into him so that I was millimeters apart from him and I leant up to whisper in his ear.

"You'll never feel love and true devotion even as you lay there dying and you succumb to you're dying need to feeling wanted, when you're screaming for someone, to fulfill your last minutes of humanity with peace, you'll be greeted with nothing but silence all of your own making and then and only then will I forgive you as you draw you last breath. I know how to love and I will die happily knowing I wasn't half the monster you are." I bring myself back to face him seeing the a tear fall down onto his bare cheek

"Caroline the love I feel for you isn't a fabrication and although I know your taking out all the pain your feeling at the moment on me that you don't believe that I don't love you, my devotion to you is endless and I will forever be indebted to you Caroline" I let the final tear fall as he reached up and wiped the tear as it cascaded down my cheek.

He really is in love with me and that small gesture proving that he does know what that mere ounce of humanity feels like and love, heartbreak, pain and sorrow are the only way to connect to our humanity. I didn't regret the words that will be perfectly imprinted in Klaus's brain because he deserves to feel the pain that I wake up to every morning and I cannot give in to my nature of giving into him.

"Goodbye Caroline" He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.

I'm still trying to digest the sequence of what just happened as I see him walking out of my house and as he closes the door I break. I'm crying into my hands once again grieving for the life that I once had the pleasure of experiencing.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apoligise for not updating recently but i'm back now and here is a new update i worked on all through the night. Read and Review and tell me what you thinks going to happen next? **

That was horrible. Caroline's always been the smiley, charismatic girl and now with the ground falling from under her she's falling deeper into this emotionless shell. The thoughts of flicking the switch constantly playing on her already filled mind and yet she hasn't. The image of Tyler holding Haley as he used to her destroying the only happiness still within her was she ready?

Caroline's P.O.V

Why not me? I used to be obsessive and over bearing but becoming a vampire changed my entire persona and yet it's still Elena. It will always be Elena. Knowing that no two men will ever fight for me like they did for Elena. That the look of admiration and love in all of the guy's eyes as they looked at her would never be a look that I will receive and that hurts worse than I had ever imagined. My tear filled eyes threatening to spill over on to my already tear stained cheeks and this time I didn't let them, I will be strong enough to deal without the feeling of being needed, wanted, loved.

The pictures that are scattered around my house are the constant reminder that I have no one that once graced these walls they're all gone including my father. I hated thinking about him and with all of the drama that featured Elena I never had time to. Tonight was the first night in a long time that I let my mind wonder to the time that I knew my father cherished his little girl, I hated admitting that I was weak and that I missed him but I did, so much and in these situations I wished he was here so that I could feel his unconditional love, have him cuddle me until I was better and allow me to confess all my sorrows to him but he wasn't and with everything else on top, I was finally at breaking point. The sun would rise in a few hours and I could simply sit and wait for the one thing that truly reminded me that I wasn't human to kill me. I took the few steps that were needed to close the space between me and the door frame grasping the cold silver and clenching it fiercely knowing that if I walked out this would be my choice and with that I swung the door open. Yet I hadn't forced myself out of the door frame with tears viciously cascading down me cheeks I looked down and began to fiddle with my ring contemplating my choice for the final time.

I stepped out of the door frame, my hand felt naked without the comfort of my daylight ring and yet I continued walking till I reached the step and I sat there knowing that these were the last few moments that I would be able to breathe in. I lay back not having the ability to stare at the bare darkness and with that I closed my eyes and unwillingly fell into an unusual slumber.

(DREAM SEQUENCE)

The room I find myself in is bright and filled with beauty; flowers gracing the window sills, paintings filling the walls and I see my lost loved ones standing across from me staring with admiration.

"Dad? Elena? Alaric?" I whispered knowing they would hear me

"Hello sweetie" my dad greeted walking over to me to join me on the settee

"Dad. I've missed you so much!"I yelled jumping into his arms crying once again

"Now, now sweetheart that's enough of those tears, Caroline you're not going to do as planned you need to wake up and put the darn ring back on. I may not like the creature that you have become but you've never let the true natures of a vampire consume you. You deserve to live a happy life Caroline it's your turn, leave mystic falls and never look back, move on and become something greater than this, this is not my daughter you stronger than this. Please Caroline know that I love you very much and I'm always watching sweet heart always." He whispered the last part and with that he was gone as I mumbled into the air the words that never got to stray from my lips. "I love you too" I began tears sliding down onto my cheeks while sobs began escaping my lips not able to comprehend what had just happened.

I feel a slight tap on my shoulder as Alaric takes a seat by my side and he raises his hand to wipe a falling tear from my face.

"Caroline I know I may not hold a special place in that huge heart of yours but as I sit here and look into your eyes I know you aren't ready not for this not to become one of us, not yet. I remember the bubbly girl that would sit in my class and allow her smile to light up a room and her overbearing attitude to annoy almost everyone but you were still magnificent Care. Everything you've done for all of your friends and family is incredible. This isn't the end kiddo, this is your beginning I promise you" He pulled me into and embrace and whispered once again "I promise" before finally letting go and disappearing into the unknown. I was getting the idea that this was all a figment of my imagination but I needed this I needed to know that someone still cares but right now I don't know what Elena is going to say I don't know if I want to know.

"Care, I love you. Don't do this just yet. Be safe." That was it nothing more. We hugged like I had hoped we would and I felt a hot tear hit my shoulder blade and a kiss placed on my cheek and before I even got a chance to see her one last time she was gone. They were all gone.

(END OF SEQUENCE)

"Caroline" I heard my name being whispered into my ear as someone was grazing my arm soothingly, I felt a soft cotton sheet beneath me and I knew then that I wasn't sitting alone outside of my house.

"Caroline" I heard again as I opened my eyes to be faced with a worried looking Damon and light beaming onto my skin as I flinched away from the rays waiting to feel the sharp rays burning into my back but nothing came not a single scorch nothing. I looked at my surroundings and I seen Damon's room and he's sitting right by side trying to work out why on earth I'm flinching and then I see a pang of guilt and recognition register onto his already confused expression.

"Damon? Why am I here?" I asked raising my voice to no more than a whisper

"I found you outside you house last night Care. Why weren't you wearing your daylight ring?"

I pushed myself against the head board of the bed bring myself up so I was eye level with him, the silence filling the room. The truth is I couldn't tell him why? He would ridicule me and although I spoke with those who I've been longing to see it only gave me more ammunition to do as planned, to be with people who loved me.

"Caroline, please? Why?" His voice showing more compassion than I have ever witnessed and with that I knew I could tell him in a few easy words but they weren't escaping my lips. He flashed me a reassuring smile and I knew then I had to tell him.

"I want to die Damon" That was it I began crying and sobbing trying to continue my explanation between sobs "I don't belong here, I belong with Elena and my father and Alaric. There's nothing worth living for anymore I'm a vampire and I can't live an eternity like this without becoming the monster that has consumed so many of you" He closed the space between us bring me into a tight embrace, stroking my hair trying to calm my sobbing to a minimum. I have never seen Damon like this, ever.

"Shh, Care it's alright calm do-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" A all to familiar British accent rung through my ears and I knew that I wasn't going to be left alone for a while.

"Why Caroline? Why would you go and do something so ridiculous?" His words swirling around in my mind and I blew it.

"Because Klaus you may be able to live without no friends, no family and no one that cares about you but I can't! My friends have disappeared to live their lives and I've lost everyone I care about and you have no idea how many times I've considered turning of these bloody emotions but I can't! I'm not a monster and I won't stick around awaiting the day that I become one which isn't that long awaiting, so I thought for just a second that if I escape this curse and I go to somewhere that I know my loved ones will be I'm going to do it! I'm not a human anymore and I can't pretend. I can't rid myself of the constant guilt and misery and I know that would better me and rid be of this aching that consumes my day! So there Nicklaus that's why!" Tears falling aimlessly onto my cheeks and I fell to the floor cradling myself in my arms sobbing and I knew then that I had just laid my whole self out on a plate to the two men that I had never planned on even talking to.

I felt arms wrap around my back and pick me up bridal style and sit me onto their knees and as they sat on their bed I just lay there his t-shirt gathered in my palm sobbing into his chest and his familiar scent I was relieved that it was Damon. He began whispering soothing words into my ear, trying to calm me by running his hands through my hair. We sat in silence for what seem like hours but my perception was that it had merely been 10 minutes and I stood from Damon's grasp and I walked forward into a clear view of Klaus and stood in as close proximity to him as I would allow myself then I spoke quietly but firmly.

"You will never understand what it's like to live like this and for that I congratulate you. I however am none of your concern and as much as I would like to pretend you're here because you care I know that I would merely be fooling myself so I would ask of you only to be a gentle man and leave without causing a fuss. Goodbye Nicklaus." He stood for a moment I assume trying to gather his composure and I felt arms place onto my back and it was Damon guiding me further into the room. As I turned to look back he was gone and my brave face fell and my eyes began to sting with tears that threaten to again spill onto my cheeks. Damon must have noticed as he brought me into a safe embrace.

"Damon?"

"Yes Caroline"

"I'm lost."

"Not anymore you're not, I'm here" he stated simply.

"Thank you" I murmured into his shirt and then I was taken by surprise when I heard another male voice enter the room. This voice I knew all too well, Stephen.

"Damon, what have you done now breaking another heart I see" He said in a mocking tone. "It's alright he's nothing special I'm sure you'll be fine" He stated boldly obviously not knowing who I was until Damon released me from his grip and Stephen raised his head from the papers he was browsing and his expression showing a mixture of guilt and pure shock.

"Caroline?"


End file.
